


Leather Bound

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Diary/Journal, Gen, Gen Fic, Leadership, Post-Movie(s), Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Pike, Kirk - Leather Bound book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Bound

"Did you bring it?" Pike asks, still drowsy from the medication that Bones gave him.

Jim nods, sitting onto the chair next to the biobed. It's been nearly thirteen hours since he last saw the captain, having to see to other repairs and duties as they limped back to Earth. 

"Sorry it took so long but, I found the book right where you said it was." He lifts up a worn, leather bound book so Pike could see from his position.

"Good. It's yours now, Kirk. Read it when you have a chance, take heart what you're able, and don't forget to add to it when you can." Pike smiles at him before closing his eyes.

"Sir?"

"Dismissed...Captain."

Jim nods again and slowly walks away, confused. He ducks into Bones' office, knowing the good doctor was currently in surgery. He stops as soon as the doors slid closed. It only takes a few pages of flipping to realize what he has in his hands. It started with a Captain Goodwin and his first few sets of Five Year Missions, then with Pike, from his preparations and all the way leading up to an hour before all hell broke lose. Was it really not so long ago? He reads that last entry, slowly, seeing the excitement and hopes Pike had.

Jim slumps against the door, figuring out what Pike must've known since waking up. This ship was his now, and with this book, he'll become a great Captain yet, like his predecessors. Like his father.


End file.
